


Movie(we're boning not watching)Night

by Iamthealpha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Reader-Insert, This is my first fic and smut oh jeez, dom!reader, he calls you ma'm, kinda again this isn't hardcore, mistress kink, sub!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthealpha/pseuds/Iamthealpha
Summary: I never specified what movies playing but in my mind it's Heathers.





	Movie(we're boning not watching)Night

There are few things more beautiful in the world than seeing Changkyun reduced to a horny,needy,whimpering mess.

It started as some harmless teasing during movie night.Feather light touches over his thigh,a few light kisses to his neck,the standard,but you just couldn’t resist how adorable his flushed face looked.So a little fun wouldn’t hurt,right?

  
Soon the touches where more than feather light and you got bold,kissing him deeply tongue running along his lips to part them so you could devour him further.He groans deep,gripping at your hips as you straddle him.He gets cocky grinding his hips upward into you,hard as a rock you note,the frictions delicious but you want control.You push him from you and straighten up.

  
He whines in protest but his whine turns into a deep groan as you grip him through his jeans.“Aw,what’s wrong baby boy?” You quip,“Do you want more?”.He nod furiously but you squeeze him harder.“Use your words baby”.“Ye..yes ma’m” he gasps.“Yes what baby?“you ask teasing him further."I want you to touch me more"Changkyun asks blushing madly."Why didn’t you just say so baby!"You let out a giggle,making him groan.Leaning foward and pulling him into a searing kiss before tearing away you go and unbutton his jeans.

  
You latch your lips to his neck and slide your hands into his boxers,gripping his length.His breath hitches when you do,biting his lip when you rub your thumb over his tip.You stroke him slowly and lazily basking in all the noise he’s making,because there’s nothing more beautiful in the world than seeing Changkyun reduced to a horny,needy,whimpering mess by **your hands**.

Speaking of hands,yours picks up speed as he gets closer."Please ma’m,I’ll be a good boy,please let me cum"he begs.The sights and sounds making you slick between the thighs.You decide you’ve hand enough teasing.

  
You pull your hand from him causing Changkyun to let out a frustrated sigh.You scold him lightly,"Patience is a virtue you know,baby boy”.You tug his boxers and pants down,letting him spring free and retrieve a condom.You remove your own soaked panties before straddling him.You give him a long kiss before finally lowering yourself on him.He throws his head back at the feeling.“Fuck,baby you feel so good” he moans.

  
You're not too far gone in your pleasure to not register his words.You suddenly and sharply grind forward which causes his thighs to shake.“That’s ma’m to you boy,or do I need to remind you who’s in control"you growl.Changkyun’s eyes are blown out at the sight of you so commanding and he nods in submission."I’m sorry ma’m,I’ll be good”.You lean to kiss him again.“Thatta boy”,you start riding him at a bruising pace.

He throws his head back against the couch too lost in the feeling to speak.You continue on and soon feel a coil in your belly and judging by the sudden grip on your hips Changkyun is there too.“Together baby okay?"you breath.He nods and moves his hips to reach yours.You throw your head back when the coil snaps,you hear and feel Changkyun cum after you with a loud moan.You’re both breathless and sweaty not moving from each other for a long moment.

"Well,I didn’t like that movie anyway"Changkyun says with a laugh.You throw the nearest pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to softboynamjoon on Tumblr for putting this in her fic rec.


End file.
